


Nightmares

by Milkitt



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Fluff, M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkitt/pseuds/Milkitt
Summary: A short story created from the writing prompt : "Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyes B who pulls them back for a real kiss"





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, after a month of waiting to receive the email to join this website and I finally received it this morning.  
> Excited I quickly made up my account.....Until I realised that my username is wrong. It was supposed to be "Milkitt" which is my wattpad username and the name of one of my favourite Nirvana songs. (*EDIT I FOUND HOW TO CHANGE IT)
> 
> ANYWAY this story is probably shit. I ain't a good writer but atleast I completed something?? Tbh I didn't even reread this but My friend @alldayidreamaboutkorn (that's her instagram) did and corrected some errors ,so hopefully the story makes a bit more sense and correct.

 

 

** /Unknown Origin\ **

** "Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyes B who pulls them back for a real kiss" **

 

 

Richard thought being a night owl sucked. Especially when one side of your brain wants to stay up whilst the other , wants to sleep. The humidity in the Berlin air didn't help him settle down either - Too cold without a cover, too hot with it on. To briefly put it ; Richard was getting irritated.

 

Once again, he turned over and tried to find a somewhat comfortable position to lay. His head was filled with ideas of what he could've been currently doing but he made no move to accomplish them because 1) he was trying to sleep and 2) It might disturb the other members of Rammstein.

 

In the other side of the house, Richard wasn't the only one awake. Paul had been previously asleep but once again , had been woken up by his newfound sleep paralysis. He never had issues with sleeping until a few days ago. It started when he was struggling to sleep in the summer heat the other night, yet he finally went off around 3am. That's where it took a turn for the worst.It was like some sort of lucid dream but when his body started awaking, it felt as if he was falling down a hole. Like some sort of Alice in wonderland hole. But it was more like a well. At the bottom of the pit there were photo frames of 'shots' of his dream and the images were disorientated, grotesque and left a scar on his mind. He finally returned to 'reality' but a tall shadow loomed over him , an inability to move and his heart was beating viciously against his chest. The image of the shadow faded as he fully regained consciousness and his heart beat slowed down. The scary experience left Paul in tears. Richard overheard Paul's sobs when leaving the toilet for an almost-midnight-but-not-midnight piss. He comforted Paul and held him until he had fallen asleep then let sleep take him too.

 

The sleep paralysis continued. Each night he would either have a dream or he wouldn't at all , but the shadow and its effects would always be the same.

 

Paul couldn't hear any sounds apart from his bedroom clock ticking. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again and longed for some sort of comfort. His body was already shivering and cold from the nightmare, so they'd be no harm done from climbing out his bed and tip toeing to the other side of the house. He plopped his feet down and cringed at the springs popping underneath him and the floorboard adjusting to his weight but he was on a mission.

 

Once at Richards door , he knocked gently and helped himself in once the door was open wide enough to slide through. He could see the whites of Richard's eyes reflecting the dimmed hallway light in the darkness. Richard knew as he saw Paul (who was shivering and looked fragile) , to why he was here but Paul still felt the need to clarify:

 

"I had another nightmare" he muttered and moved closer to the bed and climbed in besides Richard who opened his arms to allow Paul to snuggle up to him and absorb his warmth. No other words had been or needed to beexchanged but there was a mutual understanding of each other. Paul faced away from Richard but he allowed Richard to trap him in his arms ,however Richard decided to use one hand to brush his fingers through Paul's hair (which really needed to be trimmed again), leaving the other arm to be draped around Paul.

 

Richard felt Paul's heartbeat slow downinto a steady rhythm; peacefully asleep. Richard learned down to kiss Paul's cheek but Paul shifted and turned to face Richard , capturing Richard's kiss with his own lips. Paul gasped, surprised by the kiss and Richard quickly pulled back , flustered. Richard was about to apologise but was cut off by Paul's cheeky smile and a returned kiss.


End file.
